


Online friends

by Selinawen



Series: ShuuKazu [6]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This is the real Kazuaki by the way, the sleepy one appears in a short scene of chapter 1 though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinawen/pseuds/Selinawen
Summary: A what-if scenario where Kazuaki and Souma/Shuu were online friends.I wrote this scenario happening in two verses, separated by chapters.1) BBL/main story verse2) Shrine/everyone-alive verse





	1. Side: BBL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is Selina! It has been a long while I know, I'm just slowly trying to get back into writing so I finished this short 2-shot thing that I had been working on for a while wwww

_ This is the story from before life came crashing down on me. _

_ When I was 12, I used to have an online friend. His screen name was Sou, I don't know if it was part of his actual name but that was what he went by. _

_ I met him on an online forum discussing the effects of certain chemicals with a few others. Finding his thoughts interesting, I decided to message him despite my nervousness. We soon added each other on Line and chatted to each other whenever we’re free. _

_ From what I knew of him, he was two years older than me and seemed to live in an environment completely different from mine. He spoke about research a lot and was often busy, it always seemed like his future is brighter than mine. However, I didn’t mind that much, he was older after all. Naive me believes that I would naturally understand this once I grew older, the thought that he might be a prodigy had never once crossed my mind. _

_ I wished I knew where he lived, but he would not tell me, although he did say that we might meet once we got older. I looked forward to that day. _

_ However… that day never came… _

_ Sou suddenly disappeared somewhere in the middle of the year 2177, just like that, without a word. I have no idea what happened, I don’t think I’ve said anything weird to cause this but he suddenly stopped replying completely. _

_ Although I never got to see what he looked like or even talked to him on the phone for the past two years of our friendship… _

_ I miss him... _

_ And I hope that he’s doing well… wherever he is... _

………………………………………………………………….

Iwamine Shuu opened his eyes just to see the cheery face of his unlikely caretaker, Nanaki Kazuaki, in front of him.

“Ahh, you’re awake, Doctor Iwamine~” Kazuaki chimed before asking “Did you have any dreams?”

“Perhaps?” Shuu replied before leaning back in his wheelchair “I have a question however.”

“And that is~?”

“Did you ever went by a handle called ‘NanaKazu’?” Shuu asked.

“Hmm… Not that I know of... why do you ask~?” Kazuaki asked.

“I see, it was what I saw in my dream I guess.” Shuu replied.  _ I guess it’s not him then... _

“Huh~ So you do have dreams after all, Doctor Iwamine~” Kazuaki voiced out, amazed.

Shuu just sighed as he rolled his wheelchair back into his room.

_ That’s right, I used to have someone I talked to online. His screen name was NanaKazu. It is 10 years too late to reply now…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha.. that was sad isn't it? Well don't worry, the next chapter is definitely happier!


	2. Side: Shrine

_ When I was 14, I received a direct message from a forum I frequent. The message was long and detailed, relating to an explanation I made earlier. As the person asked some interesting questions, I decided to entertain them a little. Pretty soon, I found myself exchanging Line ids with him. _

_ His screen name was ‘71☆’, read as ‘NanaKazu’. I was pretty sure that it was part of his actual name in one way or another. _

_ Two years younger than me, it seemed to me that he lead a pretty normal life, unlike me. He spoke of meeting up but I do not think that it is the time yet. Although in the future, perhaps. He seems to hold an interest in literature and spoke of getting trophies in school a few times. Surprisingly, he hasn’t shown me anything he wrote yet but he doesn’t feel like the kind of person who would lie either so I didn’t pry. _

_ However, one day, we lost contact. I got busy in balancing law studies with my regular lab work and he just stopped replying. I figured that it was something inevitable as the two of us were just too different to begin with, both in personality and interests. It’s just one of those things that I would grow to forget ever happened as the years passed, or that was what I had thought at least. _

_ Surprisingly enough, even after 3 years, I would still subconsciously think of him from time to time. As I wonder what he has been up to these days, I somehow find myself pacing around the new debut section in the bookstore to see if I could somehow recognise his work. I couldn’t tell if any of it were written by him but I did end up getting a few poetry books to read in my free time (whenever I had any that is). _

_ The author who wrote the books goes by the name ‘星数 (Hoshikazu)’, I can’t explain why but I was just drawn to their writing for some reason. They have a way with their writing that keeps my eyes glued to the book for a full hour. I have always found book signing events pointless but I wouldn’t have minded going there to take a look if they ever held one. However, they never did. _

……………………………

Iwamine Shuu opened his eyes just to find himself looking up at the ceiling of the infirmary, it seems like he had fallen asleep somehow and was carried onto one of the beds. As he sat up, he hears a gasp followed by the sound of a pen dropping on the floor and rolling away. Turning around, he saw Nanaki Kazuaki (his colleague), having a look of shock on his face.

“Wahh!!” Kazuaki exclaimed as he hurriedly picked up his pen before turning back to Shuu with a nervous grin “I-I’m so sorry! But I’m glad to see that you’re awake, Iwamine!”

“Were you the one who carried me onto the beds?” Shuu asked. It seemed like the most obvious question but he feels like the strength of this particular colleague would be about the same as him.

“Y-Yes!” Kazuaki sputtered as he sat back on the chair, hooking the pen into the coiled wire binding of his notebook. “You’re unexpectedly light, Iwamine…” He continued, looking away nervously.

“I see.” Shuu replied, unsure of what to take of this new information that he had just acquired. Perhaps it means that he needed to observe Kazuaki more often.

Nanaki Kazuaki teaches Japanese in St Pigeonations and it was mentioned by Ichijou (the principal) that he had a few awards in the Literature field out there when he first enrolled in as a teacher. It was a little hard for Shuu to believe that Kazuaki was capable of anything as he would constantly sneak into the infirmary to play idol games on his phone between classes. He would also always talk about him gaming late at night and all of the stuff that Shuu isn’t interested in so he doesn’t remember details about it. On the contrary, Shuu wondered why Kazuaki would even chat happily with him given that he doesn’t have the best reputation in the school and Kazuaki has also clearly shown to be afraid of him whenever he talked about his experiments. 

“A-Are you feeling okay? You collapsed all of a sudden just now” Kazuaki asked, concerned.

“I did? It might be due to not sleeping well last night…” Shuu muttered.

“Y-You should sleep better!! T-Though it’ll sound ironic coming from me I know…” Kazuaki stammered, looking away as he twiddled his thumbs nervously.

“Indeed.” Shuu agreed.

“A-Anyway, I didn’t know you read books from Hoshikazu… I didn’t take you for the type to be interested in them…” Kazuaki said, his face a light shade of red. He took the book from his lap and handed it back to Shuu.

Shuu took the book and said “They have a way with words that happens to catch my interest, do you read their books as well?”

“I-I guess?” Kazuaki looked away, smiling nervously.

“Right, you’re in the Literature field as well. Do you personally know them perhaps?” Shuu questioned.

Laughing nervously, Kazuaki hurriedly covered half of his face with his notebook and spoke “J-Just between us but… Hoshikazu is actually...me...”

Shuu turned to face Kazuaki immediately, eyes wide.

“I-I wasn’t planning to reveal it at all but it’s hard not to upon knowing that Iwamine enjoys reading them…” Kazuaki explained, his face flushed red.

“I would never have guessed.” Shuu muttered.

 

_ I guess that means that Hoshikazu wasn’t 71☆ after all, though it’s not like I was confident about that to begin with… _

_ Wait… isn’t his name... _

 

“Did you ever went by a handle called ‘NanaKazu’?” Shuu asked.

Kazuaki froze immediately, he slowly slides the notebook down from his face as he replied “Yes, I stopped being active about 6 years ago though…”

 

_ He’s actually… _

 

“Do you happen to know anyone with ‘Sou’ as a handle?” Shuu questioned, wanting to know if the truth he had reached in his mind was indeed what it is.

“D-Did you know him? He spoke about research a lot so I wouldn’t be surprised… I feel bad though, I was going through bad times and disappeared on him for so long…” Kazuaki stammered, looking down onto the floor in guilt.

“That was me.”

Kazuaki gasped immediately and almost fell over.

“It’s hard to believe that both of you are the same people but the mystery is solved at least.” Shuu muttered.

“I-I’m sorry!!” Kazuaki apologised immediately.

“There’s nothing to apologise about” Shuu muttered.

 

_ In fact, my impression of you have changed greatly from what it was initially. _

 

“R-Really?” Kazuaki asked nervously.

“Yes, you can reply to our chat anytime if you want.” Shuu replied, a small hint of a smile on his face.

“I-I will do so!!” Kazuaki nodded immediately, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, a happy ending! This whole thing is really short I'm aware, but I hope that everyone enjoyed it all the same!


End file.
